For my Master's Love
by King Cairo
Summary: My name is Konohamaru. At only 8 years old, I decided that Naruto Uzumaki, the best Anbu since Itachi Uchiha, was my master. After spending more time with Naruto-sama, I can no longer deny the obvious fact that I am madly in love with him. I will do anything to win his heart, and I refuse to let Sasuke Uchiha stand in my way. Full summary inside. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. 1 Taking the First Step to Happiness

For my Master's Love

Ch. 1

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: This is an alternate yaoi spin-off of my story "A Brother's Return." The story takes place after Tsunade's return. In this story; Naruto is an Anbu, Cairo is the Yamikage, and Konohamaru needs Cairo's help to win Naruto's heart before Sasuke can try to steal him away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Konohamaru looked out of his window to watch the sky. It was a few minutes to twelve, which meant that his master would soon be passing by on his way to lunch. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about the boy that he one day just decided was his boss.

From his bright gold spiky hair, to his brilliantly blue eyes, everything about Naruto Uzumaki made Kono's heart jump. The first time he ever felt that way, he went to talk to his grandpa about what it could be.

Flashback…

_Konohamaru rushed to the Hokage's office where Sarutobi was battling the bane of every Kage…the dreaded monster known as paperwork. As the old man filled out sheet after sheet, Kono walked into the office and provided him with a needed distraction. "Jiji, I have to ask you something…in private." _

_Sarutobi dismissed his Anbu before asking, "What's got you so worried, my boy?" _

_Kono had to pull himself together before saying, "My heart and stomach feel funny." _

_That had Sarutobi paralyzed in fear. He quickly ran to his grandson and said, "Are you alright? Do you need to see a doctor?" _

_Kono grabbed his hands and said, "It's nothing like that. It's just that whenever I get around a certain someone, my heart starts beating faster and I feel like my stomach is doing back flips." _

_Sarutobi turned his head as he tried to stifle a giggle. Once he composed himself, he turned back around and said, "Konohamaru, there's nothing wrong with you. Those feelings just mean that you're in love with someone." _

_Kono shook his head. "Grandpa, I can't be in love." _

_Sarutobi looked confused. He placed a hand on Kono's shoulder and asked, "What in the world would stop you from pursuing what your heart desires? Why would you want to be unhappy?" _

_Kono used his sleeve to wipe away his incoming tears. "He's four years older than I am. It wouldn't work between us." _

_At that moment, the final gears turned in the Hokage's mind. He wrapped his grandson in a warm embrace and said, "Konohamaru, your parents and I will support any decision you make. However, I must warn you that if you decide to lock away your heart from this person, you might wind up hurting the very person you love. Also, there is the possibility that someone else might attempt to whisk them away."_

_Kono brushed his last tears away. "What do you think I should do jiji?"_

_Sarutobi gave him a warm smile and said, "If you really love Naruto-kun as much as you say you do, fight for him with your last breath. And once you have him, you have to fight even harder to hold on to him." _

_Konohamaru half choked and said, "I-I never said I liked the boss." _

_Sarutobi smirked at his flustered grandson. "You never said that you __**didn't**__ like him." _

_Konohamaru shook the cobwebs out of his head before leaving the office. Before he could get out the door, Hiruzen quickly called out, "True love will always find a way to make things work, Konohamaru."_

Flashback end…

It had only been three days after that conversation when Konohamaru decided to spend more time with his boss. As days gave into months, he couldn't help but admit to himself that he was in love with Naruto.

Eventually, with Cairo's recommendation, Naruto began to work part-time as an Anbu. Kono was elated when Cairo mentioned that Naruto gave him the very first of the invitations for the celebration that his parents threw him.

During the party, Minato personally handed him his new Anbu mask. Kono watched in awe as Naruto became the new Anbu Kitsune. His mother was even more excited seeing as how he was wearing her old mask.

Once the party got underway, Naruto chose to spend some of his time with Cairo. Kono resigned to sitting in a corner and moping until Cairo found him and said, "I just want you to know that Naruto hasn't stopped talking about you. He's really happy that you came, Kono."

That news was enough to brighten Kono's mood. Sadly, his mood started falling when he noticed that the Uchiha had been giving Naruto some uncomfortable stares.

A few days after that, Sasuke had actually taken to demanding that Naruto go out on a date with him. Even though his boss would constantly turn Sasuke down, the Uchiha was about as relentless as Sakura.

He had even gone so far as to use that kiss from their academy days as an excuse for Naruto to go out with him. He could almost hear his grandpa's words from their conversation. _"If you really love Naruto as much as you say you do, fight for him with your last breath. And once you have him, you have to fight even harder to hold on to him."_

It was then that Kono decided that he would take matters into his own hands. If he was gonna win his master's affections, he needed to bring his A-game. His first destination would be to see Tsunade.

Hokage's office…

Tsunade, Minato, and Sarutobi were rapidly filing stacks of paperwork when Konohamaru stormed in. Normally, Tsunade wouldn't tolerate just anyone barging into her office. However, the need for a break pushed out her anger.

"Konohamaru," she said, "would you mind explaining why you felt it important to barge into my office without any form of warning or invitation?"

Kono bowed and said, "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I need your assistance on something very important."

Tsunade and Minato looked confused but Hiruzen already knew what was going on. "It seems that you've made you finally made your choice, my boy."

Konohamaru nodded before turning to Minato. "Yondaime-sama, I have something I need to say to you. I just don't know how you're going to take the news."

Minato just zeroed in on him as he continued, "Yondaime-sama, I-I'm in love with Naruto."

Minato just nodded and said, "I'm glad to hear that. Maybe you can drive off the Uchiha before my wife can get her hands on him."

Minato paused to think about the situation before continuing, "On second thought, lay low for another week so my wife _can_ get her hands on him."

To say that Kono was surprised was a bold understatement. He was completely shocked that Naruto's dad didn't have any qualms with his pursuing Naruto. He quickly sobered up and said, "Sir, I need to speak with Cairo. I think he's the only one who can help me with this problem."

Minato nodded and said, "I'll get you to the Shadow Village but you have to understand that you're making a big decision. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kono let out a breath and said, "I would do anything for Naruto's happiness."

The Yondaime activated a seal on Tsunade's desk. The seal caused a black portal to open in the center of the office. "This is a one-way trip. Someone over there will have to send you back."

Konohamaru turned to his grandfather and said, "Thank you for supporting me, grandpa."

Sarutobi directed him to the portal and said, "Remember to follow your heart and you will find your happiness."

As soon as Kono was gone, Sarutobi said, "Minato, we have to keep the Uchiha away from your son until Konohamaru returns. That brat is getting bolder by the day."

Tsunade groaned in agreement. "That little rat actually had the nerve to petition the council for a marriage contract between him and Naruto."

The Yondaime clenched his hands and said, "I think I'll let Kushina know about this tonight. Tsunade okaa-chan, you should probably have everyone return to their homes. Anyone who gets in Kushina's way will only be collateral damage."

Tsunade scoffed and said, "Those twins call me grandma and you call me your mother. I'm only your cousin at the most…on Kushina's side of the family."

Minato shrugged his shoulders. "That may be true, but you're the closest thing to a mom I've ever had."

The Godaime blushed and waved him off. However, the familial feeling still lifted her mood. While she would never admit it, Kushina and Minato were the closest things she had to children.

Kagegakure no Sato…

Konohamaru appeared in a very large office and looked around. Sitting behind a large and elegant desk with a scroll laid out in front of him was one Cairo Uzumaki. Kono shuffled up to him and said, "Cairo-sama, I need your help."

Cairo raised an eyebrow as the boy continued, "I need you to make me thirteen years old."

Cairo cupped his hands together and said, "That is a very serious request. I hope you realize that if I do this, you'll never be able to go back to your old age."

Kono nodded and said, "I understand that. I still want to go through with this."

Cairo removed his hat and asked, "I already know why you're here, but are you truly willing to do this for Naruto? Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Kono stepped forward. "I've never been surer of anything. Naruto means everything to me and I don't intend to let that prissy Uchiha get his hands on him."

Cairo smirked and said, "That was the answer I was looking for. Follow me and we'll begin the jutsu at once."

Konoha…

Minato watched his youngest son in awe as he and his mother clashed blades. Kushina smiled behind her new Dragon mask as the training session ended. "You do my old mask the justice it deserves. I still can't stress how nostalgic it feels to see it again."

Naruto pulled the mask from his face and said, "Kurama agrees with you. He also thinks you should use that blade of yours to scare Sasuke-teme out of the village."

Kurama chuckled in Naruto's mind. "**I didn't say 'out of the village'. I said 'out of the country'.**"

Naruto laughed and said, "Correction, Kurama wants you to chase the teme out of Hi no Kuni."

Kushina giggled and said, "I think that could work. After all, Muramasa and I can be very persuasive when we need to be."

Suddenly, everyone was brought out of their mirth by an Anbu at the gates. Minato flashed down to the gates only to return with his war face on. "Sochi, your okaa-chan and I have a meeting to attend. We'll be back in an hour or two."

Naruto nodded as his parents vanished in a yellow flash. He then removed his Anbu gear and thought, "_I wonder what Konohamaru is up to?_"

Council meeting…

Tsunade was a second away from rampaging when Minato and Kushina appeared in the middle of the room. After taking her seat on the dais, Kushina turned to Tsunade and said, "What has the _esteemed_ council called today's meeting for?"

The Godaime sighed and said, "Apparently, the Uchiha is pushing for another marriage contract between himself and Naruto."

Minato quickly shouted, "I refuse to let that motion pass! My son should be free to marry anyone he wishes!"

Danzo slyly said, "Minato-san, you seem to forget that the Uchiha is the last of his clan and falls under the CRA. He is well within his rights to marry Naruto-san if that is his wish."

Kushina snickered and said, "Yeah, no he's not. As matriarch of the Uzumaki clan, I hereby enact the ancient rites of clan marriage. Oh, and don't address my husband as if you both were on equal terms."

While the civilians were trying to make sense of Kushina's words, Tsume had fallen over in laughter. She slowly righted herself and asked, "Don't you think that's overkill, Shina-chan? I'll admit that the little prick is…_**a prick**_, but that's just a little too much."

Kushina smirked and said, "Of course it is. It's also the only course of action that he's going to understand."

Homura cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Kushina, would you be as kind as to elaborate on what you've done?"

Tsume leaned over to Hiashi and whispered, "This is gonna be so much fun."

Hiashi nodded and whispered back, "I'm hoping that they agree just so the Uchiha can get what's coming to him."

Kushina waited for her friends to finish talking before she said, "Normally, if a suitor wished to marry a female clan heir, they would have to fight the patriarch of the family. Seeing as how Naruto is a male heir, the Uchiha will have to fight _me_ if he wants to marry Naruto."

Before anyone could cause a scene, Tsunade stood up and said, "I grant Kushina her rights as the Uzumaki clan head to enact this old law. This meeting has come to a close."

As everyone started to leave, Minato and Hiruzen asked the clan heads to remain with them for a few moments more. Tsunade closed the doors and said, "Now that the trash is gone, we can hold the _real_ meeting."

Tsume smirked and said, "I knew that something was gonna happen today. So what do you need us to do?"

Kushina sat down again before saying, "That Uchiha is getting relentless about hounding our son. We need your help to keep them away from each other for at least five months. Can any of you offer some help?"

After a moment of silence, Hiashi took a stand. "I'm sure that Hinata and Neji would be more than willing to assist you."

Tsume cracked her knuckles and said, "I know that Kiba would have no problem in keeping those two away from each other."

Shibi adjusted his shades and said, "I can assure you that Shino will be willing to help your son."

Shikaku groaned. "Man, that Uchiha is troublesome. I'll get Shikamaru to help out."

Inoichi nodded and said, "Ino will be more than happy to help. What about your son, Chouza?"

Chouza grunted and said, "Chouji will be happy to run interference for his friend."

Minato nodded and said, "I appreciate you all helping us, but it won't be enough. Does anyone have any extra ideas?"

Hiashi took up a thinking position. After a few moments of formulating plans, he calmly said, "I can offer a team of Hyūga clan members to act as your eyes in the village."

Tsume nodded and said, "That's a good plan. I would recommend that you have the team senseis help run interference when possible."

Sarutobi grunted and said, "You could always ask the Ichiraku family to assist you. They would do anything for Naruto. I also recommend that you enlist Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi."

Tsunade stood up and said, "I can keep the little rat on D-Ranked missions every day to keep him busy. I can also send Naruto on phony scouting missions that'll keep him out of the village for periods of time."

Everyone nodded as they managed to draft a final plan when Tsume suddenly said, "Shina, don't you think it would it be a good idea to ask Cairo-dono for help?"

Sarutobi just chuckled darkly. "Don't worry about that, Tsume-sama. Cairo-dono is already playing his part."

Kagegakure…

Cairo looked at the boy in front of him and said, "You've taken the first step to fighting this battle. Now you have to keep moving forward. Do you regret what you've done today?"

The boy said in a slightly deeper voice, "I have _**no**_ regrets in fighting for Naruto-sama. He'll always be worth more than anything I can ever give. That just means that I have to give it my all."

Cairo smirked as he whipped out a blunted kunai. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Konohamaru. Now prepare yourself because you're gonna be here for a while."

Kono pulled out his own training kunai as he thought, "_Wait for me, Naruto-sama._"


	2. 2 Returning to Stand by his Master

For my Master's Love

Ch. 2

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: This is an alternate yaoi spin-off of my story "A Brother's Return." The story takes place after Tsunade's return. In this story; Naruto is an Anbu, Cairo is the Yamikage, and Konohamaru needs Cairo's help to win Naruto's heart before Sasuke can try to steal him away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

If there was one thing that Sasuke was attracted to, it was power and those who had it. Therefore, it came as no surprise to him that he found himself attracted to Naruto Uzumaki.

As much as he hated to admit it, his former teammate was indeed strong. In his book, only those with power could be considered beautiful, and that made Naruto one of the most beautiful people he had ever met.

Ever since the Chūnin Exams had been held, Sasuke had done as much research on the blond as possible. Apparently, Naruto really was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the strongest Anbu to ever hail from the village.

Further research proved that his mother had indeed been the daughter of the Kage of Uzushiogakure before it was destroyed. He had also been witness to Naruto receiving an Anbu mask.

On that day, he decided that Naruto Uzumaki, and every drop of power that came with him, would be his for the taking. However, it seemed that making Naruto his would prove to be harder than he originally thought.

When he made his first attempt to ask Naruto out, the blonde had outright refused him. His reason being was that he had no interest in the Uchiha.

Still, Sasuke was not one to be swayed so easily. He did everything he could think of short of blackmail to try and get Naruto to go out with him, but the blonde still refused him.

However, that did nothing to stop him from trying. On his latest attempt, he decided that he would follow the blonde around and try to get him alone.

With those thoughts in mind, he quickly headed out the door of his home to try and obtain what he believed to be his.

Later at Ichiraku…

Naruto slowly made his way through his third bowl of ramen when Sasuke entered the stand. "I thought I'd find you here, Naruto. Have you given my offer any thought?"

Naruto drank down the remaining broth in his bowl and said, "I'm not going to date you, Sasuke-teme. I thought I made it clear that I plain out don't like you."

Sasuke just sat down next to him and said, "Look, I know we've had our problems in the past, but you can't deny that there is something between us. What about the kiss we shared during our academy days?"

Naruto turned to him and said, "You know as well as I do that what happened back then was an accident. There is nothing you can do or say that will instantly overturn so many years of animosity. Just face the reality that I want nothing to do with you and never will."

Sasuke frowned at this turn of events. He was about to say something else when Hinata walked into the stand. She smiled at Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun sent me to find you. He says it's urgent that you help him."

Naruto just nodded and said, "Thank you, Hinata-chan. By the way, how are things going between you two?"

The Hyūga blushed and said, "Everything has been going well. I don't think I've properly thanked you for what you did."

As Naruto left the stand, Hinata smirked at Sasuke. "I know what you're up to, Sasuke-san. You should know that you won't win."

Sasuke perked up an eyebrow. "What _exactly_ do you think I'm doing?"

Hinata turned to him and said, "You think that by dating Naruto, you'll somehow gain the secrets to his power. Your goals are selfish and greedy and I bet you don't even care about him."

Sasuke glared at her and said, "Why does it matter to you that I'm trying to date him? Last time I checked, he turned you down."

Hinata groaned at his stupidity. "I knew before anyone else that he was gay. And he never turned me down because I never tried to date him. Also, I just so happen to be perfectly happy with Kiba-kun."

Sasuke scoffed and said, "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you need to stay out of my way. Naruto _will_ be mine and there is nothing that anyone can to stop me."

Hinata smirked as she said, "Your arrogance will be your downfall. And by the by, it's not _just_ me that you should be worried about."

Once she was gone, Sasuke scowled and left the bar. Teuchi grinned and said, "If only he wasn't such a prick. Oh well, maybe he'll realize that Naruto just doesn't like him."

Kagegakure…

Konohamaru sat in the lotus position in Cairo's office as he contemplated on everything that had transpired. In what had been four years in Cairo's village (four months in his own village), Cairo had trained him round the clock.

If Cairo could rank him, Konohamaru would be on the level of one of Cairo's lower chunnin. Speaking of the young Kage, Cairo was currently in the middle of writing a message to Sarutobi to inform him that his grandson would be returning ahead of schedule.

As soon as he was finished, he sealed the scroll and flashed it away in a burst of fire. Cairo then looked at Konohamaru and said, "I've aged you, taught you how to fight, taught you strategic skills, and taught you skills in seduction. Don't tell anyone about that last part. Within a few days, I will be sending you home."

Kono bowed his head and replied, "I can't thank you enough for this, Cairo-dono."

The Yamikage just waved him off. "As long as my brother is happy, you can consider us to be even. Now run along and enjoy your last few days here."

Konoha…

Naruto had arrived at the Inuzuka compound to see Kiba and Akamaru talking with Kiba's sister, Hana. Naruto walked up to the group and said, "I'm sorry to cut in, but Hinata-chan said that Kiba wanted to see me."

Kiba just smirked and said, "Oh, I really didn't need to see you. We were just tryin' to get you away from Sasuke."

Naruto smirked and said, "Thanks for that. I was afraid that he was gonna try and push for another marriage contract or something."

Hana's eyes bugged out in surprise. She quickly looked at her wrist and said, "Look at the time. I'm late for a thing that's not here."

Before the boys could question her strange behavior, she vanished via shunshin. Naruto playfully sighed and said, "Kiba, your sister's cracked in the head."

The male Inuzuka snorted and said, "You should try living with her."

As the two were laughing away, Sasuke had managed to see them while coming up the road. He quickly walked up and said, "Get lost flea-bag. I need to talk to my future husband."

Both boys were so shocked that they fell over. Naruto stood up first and said, "Teme, if I won't so much as date you, what in that deluded mind of yours would make you believe that I would ever _marry_ you?"

Sasuke smirked as he pulled a scroll from his pocket. Naruto looked on as the scroll said, "_By order of the Civilian council and the Konoha Elders, Naruto Uzumaki is hereby ordered to marry one Sasuke Uchiha in order to help strengthen and revive the Uchiha clan._"

Sasuke looked on in smug satisfaction as he waited for an answer. Still, considering that this exact event happened once before, he shouldn't have been surprised when…

Naruto read over the scroll for a second time before slapping an exploding tag on it and tossing it into the air. As soon as it exploded, Naruto calmly said, "That's what I think of your little marriage contract. And the next time you try something like that, I'll wrap an exploding tag around your dick. Now, if you have any intellect in that fat head of yours, you'll walk away while you can _still_ have kids."

Sasuke just growled as he stormed off. Kiba laughed and said, "That guy's just never gonna give up, is he?"

Naruto looked back before loudly saying, "It's such a shame that he hasn't actually tried to ask my parents for permission to marry me. Knowing them, they'd jump at the prospect of me getting hitched."

Right when Naruto finished talking, both teens heard the sound of rustling leaves. Kiba smirked and whispered, "You are so evil."

Naruto gave a mock bow. "Why thank you, my good friend. That should fix his wagon."

Next day: Uzumaki mansion…

The Uzumaki family, sans Cairo, was enjoying a peaceful breakfast when Minato felt a breach in the protective barrier that surrounded the mansion. He quietly stood up and said, "I'll be right back. There's someone at the gates."

As soon as Minato flashed away, Naruto held up four fingers. When the last one went down, Minato reappeared with a tied up Sasuke hanging from his shoulder.

He dropped the Uchiha on the floor and said, "Give me one good reason as to why you were snooping around my house."

Sasuke squirmed in his bindings. "I only came here to ask for your permission to marry Naruto."

Naruto put down his fork and said, "Sasuke-teme, get the hell out of my house before I toss you out on your ass. I'm not in the mood to listen to this crap."

Kushina held up her hand. "Hold on for a moment, Naru-chan. Let's hear him out…and _then _toss him out on his ass."

Minato cut the rope and said, "We're listening, Sasuke-san. Why should we allow you to marry our son?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "I've known Naruto for a while. The two of us were on the same team. We've gone on missions together. There's also the fact that we shared a kiss in the academy."

Kushina smirked in her devious way. "That doesn't tell us anything."

Sasuke cleared his throat and continued, "For the past few months, I've noticed that there is something between the two of us. That feeling has only gotten stronger with time. Plus, we're both heirs of very powerful clans. Just imagine what our children would be like."

Kushina stood up and said, "You've made a very interesting case. _'And by interesting…I mean stupid as hell.'_ I'll make you a deal. If you can defeat me in combat, you can have my son's hand in marriage." _'As if you could ever beat me in a fight, you whiny little pissant.'_

Sasuke nodded and said, "I accept these terms. Naruto, I'm looking forward to the wedding…_and_ the honeymoon."

Minato grinned and said, "I'll take you to the gates, Sasuke-san."

As soon as they were gone, Naruto and Kushina broke down in laughter. Kushina clutched her sides. "I-I can't believe that l-little bastard actually fell for that."

Naruto tried to breathe and replied, "H-he honestly th-thinks that he's gonna w-win in a fight against _you_ of all people!"

The composure that the duo tried to build was instantly lost as they fell over again. Their mirth however was stopped when Minato flashed in with a serious look on his face.

That stern look lasted for a good two seconds before the Yondaime fell beside his wife in laughter. Naruto and Kushina broke down again shortly after.

Finally, Kushina stood up and said, "I'd better go and get ready for tomorrow. That brat's not gonna come around here for a while when I'm done with him."

Kagegakure…

Konohamaru sat outside the Yamikage's office on what was his last day in the Shadow Village. Cairo opened his door and said, "Come in, Kono. We need to talk before I send you home."

When the young Sarutobi entered the room, his appearance took Cairo by surprise. The boy was now wearing a pair of black shorts, black sandals, and a dark grey shirt.

Wrapped around his neck was the red scarf that Naruto had gotten him for his birthday and on his forehead rested Naruto's old goggles from his academy days. When Cairo asked why he still wore them, Kono simply said, "Naruto-sama gave them to me when I entered the academy. I'll never let them go."

At the moment, Cairo turned to his temporary student and said, "You have done well in these past four months. Tomorrow, you will report to Sarutobi-jiji before you do anything else. After you've done that, you have to find Naruto as fast as possible and let nothing stand in your way."

Kono smiled and gave Cairo a salute. "You don't have to worry. I'm going to make sure that my efforts won't go to waste. In finding my happy ending, I will make sure that Naruto-sama gets his as well."

Cairo smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Go back to the hotel and get some rest. I'll send someone for you when it's time for you to go."

As soon as Kono was gone, Cheshire appeared and handed him a scroll. When he opened the scroll and read the message, he sighed and said, "Cheshire, tell Raven that she's filling in for me tomorrow. I'm going to Konoha and I want you and Artemis to accompany me. Also, make sure to call up Ryu, Shaolin, Guren, and Talia."

Cheshire nodded as she backed into a shadow and vanished. Cairo just shook his head in amusement. That was one Anbu who loved theatricality.

He also smiled in knowing that it was something that she excelled in. Her mastery of theatrics was what initially made her a prime candidate to join the _Yoru_ squad and her skills are what led Cairo to crown her as its captain.

Looking out the window, Cairo saw that the sun was setting. He slowly removed his ceremonial Kage robes and hat before stepping out onto the balcony.

Everyone who was within range of the tower stopped to see what their leader had planned. The young Kage pulled out a flute and said, "This song goes out to anyone and everyone who's fighting for their chance at love. May you all find a happily ever after."

With no more words to speak, Cairo began to play an enchanting melody. Somewhere in the audience, someone pulled out a lyre and began to harmonize with the flute playing.

Everyone in the crowd parted to show Jade Nguyen slowly strumming away at her stringed instrument. When the impromptu song ended, the night sky of Kagegakure was filled with the sound of cheers and applause.

From his hotel room, Konohamaru had an excellent vantage point to hear the music. The enchanting and beautiful tones eased his mind as he fell into slumber. That night, all of his dreams were of him and Naruto.

Dream sequence (lime ahead)…

_Konohamaru woke to find himself on a blanket in a grassy field. He slowly turned on his side to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him. _

_Naruto kissed his forehead and said, "It's about time you woke up. I've been waiting for so long." _

_Kono just smiled and said, "I'm sorry for making you wait, master." _

_Naruto smirked as he sat up. "Master!? What happened to us being rivals?" _

_Kono laid his head in Naruto's lap and blushed. "I don't care about that, anymore. I don't want to be your rival, Naruto-sama." _

_Naruto stroked Kono's hair and hummed to a tune that he remembered hearing Cairo play on his flute. "If you don't want me as your rival; what do you want from me?" _

_Kono nuzzled Naruto's crotch and said, "I want you to be my master, Naruto-sama. I just want to serve you and make you happy."_

_Suddenly, Kono felt something wet his cheek. He slowly looked up to see Naruto crying. "Kono, you're probably the first person to tell me something like that. You don't have to serve me to make me happy." _

_Kono wiped Naruto's tears away and said, "I want to serve Naruto-sama because it makes me feel complete. The thought of being able to faithfully serve Naruto-sama makes me so happy." _

_Naruto cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a light kiss. "If it makes you happy, I'll gladly be your master." _

_Kono smiled as he jumped into Naruto's lap. Naruto blushed as Kono accidentally brushed up against his rapidly hardening length. _

_Kono felt it poking against his stomach and said, "Naruto-sama is really hard. Does my master want to claim his prize?"_

_Naruto nodded and said, "I want you so bad, Kono-chan." _

_Kono gently palmed Naruto's erection and said, "Now that Naruto-sama is my new master, it's my duty as a faithful uke to my seme happy." _

_Naruto moaned as Kono took the blonde's hand and placed it in his shorts. Naruto lightly squeezed Kono's erection as the brunette said, "Naruto-sama, this is how I feel whenever I think about you." _

_The brunette swiftly slid his shorts off and said, "My body now belongs to Naruto-sama. I want my master to do as he pleases." _

_Naruto licked his lips as he removed Kono's shirt. He was about to move the scarf, but Kono said, "I wanna keep it on. It's my most treasured possession." _

_Naruto nodded as he ran his hands down Kono's new body. Kono responded by tugging at Naruto's clothes. Naruto teased his lover by making a dance out of his clothing removal._

_Kono felt a strong wave of lust wash over him as his eyes landed on the prize that was calling out to him. He slowly crawled over to Naruto and said, "I always knew my master would be big. Every part of Naruto-sama's body is magnificent." _

_Without any warnings, Kono swallowed all nine inches of Naruto's length. The Uzumaki moaned in pleasure as Kono swallowed him down to the hilt. _

_Wanting to pleasure his master even more, Kono slowly started bobbing his head up and down over the blonde's cock. Suddenly, Naruto pulled out of his mouth and said, "Come and put that tongue to better use."_

_While Naruto was currently clashing teeth and tongues with Konohamaru, Kono was positioning himself over Naruto's erection.…_

Dream end: Next morning…

The sound of knocking on the door woke Kono from his dream. Slowly getting out of bed, he blushed as he saw the telltale signs of a wet dream staining his boxers.

He just shrugged it off and put on a robe. When he opened the door, Cheshire said, "Get dressed and report to the tower in an hour. It's almost time to depart."

Kono nodded as the Anbu vanished in a puff of smoke. He then closed the door to the hotel room and made his way to the shower.

As he stepped into the water, his lingering thought was, "_I wonder what Naruto-sama is doing?_"

Konoha: Exam stadium…

(Warning: **extremely** **one-sided** fight approaching.)

Kushina was polishing her blade as she waited for Tsunade to start the challenge match. After much convincing from Naruto, she promised that she wouldn't leave the Uchiha with any _permanent_ damage.

Still, that didn't mean that she couldn't humiliate him. Tsunade looked at the two competitors while thinking, "_Please don't kill him, Kushina. I __**really**__ don't need that much paperwork looming over my head._"

She then cleared her throat and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the challenge match between Sasuke Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki. Should Sasuke win this fight, he will be granted the right to take Naruto Uzumaki's hand in marriage."

Sasuke turned to the audience and winked at Naruto. The young Anbu quickly ran to the betting booth and loudly said, "Give me $50,000 on Kushina to win this fight!"

Back in the ring, Tsunade smirked while thinking, "_This should be a very one-sided match._"

She then raised a hand and said, "The rules are simple. There is to be no killing your opponent and the match is over when a combatant surrenders, is rendered unconscious, or I decide that the match is finished."

After both combatants nodded, Tsunade brought her hand down. "Let the match begin."

Sasuke wasted no time in shouting, "**Katon: Karyūdan no jutsu!**"

Kushina watched in boredom as the three large flame dragons approached her. Everyone attending the match watched as Sasuke's jutsu seemed to collide with her head-on.

However, there was only a scorch mark left when the fires died down. From behind Sasuke, a bored voice asked, "Was that supposed to be aimed at me? I honestly hope not or else you might need eye surgery."

The Uchiha turned around just in time to see a fist collide with his face. Kushina used enough force in her punch to send him flying to the other side of the arena.

Tsunade actually winced as Sasuke crashed into the wall. After making sure that he wasn't dead, Tsunade proudly said, "Sasuke Uchiha has been rendered unconscious and cannot continue. Kushina Uzumaki wins the match."

Naruto just sighed in relief from his spot in the stands. Not only had his okaa-chan won the fight, he also made a decent rake-in by betting on her to win.

Apparently, the entire civilian council showed up and bet on Sasuke to win. Those poor bastards would be going home with lighter pockets. That, in Naruto's opinion, was their faults for being stupid enough to bet against a professional assassin in favor of a genin.

As Tsunade was congratulating Kushina on her victory, Danzo appeared and said, "Don't be so quick to celebrate, Tsunade-hime. Sasuke-sama will still have the Uzumaki's hand in marriage."

Kushina growled and said, "I dare you to repeat that, you old fart!"

The old war-hawk just waved her off. "The council and I decided that if the Hokage would not make the proper choice, we would take matters into our own hands."

Suddenly, Naruto appeared with his uniform and mask on. "Danzo, you are invading Tsunade-sama's personal space. I must ask you to take a step back before I am forced to take action."

Reluctantly, Danzo stepped back to allow Tsunade some breathing space. He then turned to Naruto and said, "I admire your dedication to the Hokage and the village. That is why I am sure that you will uphold that sense of responsibility when you read this letter."

Naruto swiped the scroll from him and read, "_By order of the daimyo of Hi no Kuni, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is hereby betrothed to one Sasuke Uchiha._"

Danzo smirked as Kushina said, "You've got a lot of nerve pulling a stunt like this. You had better learn how to sleep with that one eye of yours open."

Danzo just gave a smug grin. "I'm sorry but there is nothing that I can do about the situation."

He then started to walk off until Naruto said, "_However, if Naruto Uzumaki becomes betrothed within twenty-four hours, this document becomes null and void._"

Danzo growled and said, "You might've found a loophole in the contract, but there is no possible way that you will find a fiancé in less than a day."

Kushina grabbed him and asked, "How did you manage to pull this off? You know good and well that not even the daimyo can interfere with clan matters."

Danzo simply nodded. "That may be true. However, I reminded the daimyo that Naruto-san is technically an orphan. While I couldn't falsify that he is a clan heir, you and Minato-san are currently listed as deceased. Sasuke Uchiha will marry the Uzumaki as planned."

No one noticed that they had drawn a crowd. Among that crowd were Hiruzen and Minato. Hiruzen walked forward with his all-seeing crystal ball in hand before saying, "Danzo, I am pleased to inform you that your little scheme will not succeed. Naruto Uzumaki is _not_ registered as an orphan."

Danzo turned to his former friend and said, "You forget that Koharu handles the adoptions in the village and never once informed me of the Uzumaki being adopted. As far as I am concerned, Naruto _is_ still an orphan and _will_ marry Sasuke."

Suddenly, an eerily familiar and aggravated voice said, "Yeah, you'd be wrong on _both_ accounts."

Everyone turned to see Cairo and his chosen group of shinobi exiting a black portal. Upon closer observation, the Yamikage was currently between furious and bloodthirsty.

Cairo walked forward and asked, "What convoluted plan did you bastards come up with, this time!?"

Naruto just handed him the scroll and allowed him to read it over. After reading it for a second time, Cairo said, "There are three loopholes in this contract. First, Naruto must accept another's hand in marriage to nullify the contract."

Minato quickly asked, "What're the other two loopholes?"

The young Kage gave a dark grin. "The second one is as follows. Should the current head of a clan decide that a marriage contract is unreasonable, he or she has the right to nullify that contract."

Kushina seemed to be catching on to what Cairo was saying. "You haven't mentioned the third loophole."

The Yamikage smirked again. "If the legal guardian of one of the aforementioned parties refuses the contract, it becomes null and void."

Danzo calmly said, "That may all be true. However, the Uzumaki does not fall within the lines of any of those contract breeches. He will have to marry the Uchiha."

Cairo turned to Sarutobi. "I think that now is a good time to tell them."

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Just before the Chūnin Exams began, Cairo filed for legal guardianship over Naruto. Therefore, Naruto is not an orphan. He was adopted by his brother."

Cairo then smirked and said, "Also, there's a law that resided within both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. This law states that if the head of the clan becomes permanently incapacitated or passes away; the eldest heir automatically becomes head of the clan. Both of our parents were clan heads and I am their eldest son."

Danzo had been forced to hold back a growl. "That is a moot point. You are not a Konoha shinobi and have no right to bear claim to those titles."

Cairo let out a barking laugh. "In case you haven't noticed, neither of those clans started in Konoha. The Uzumaki clan started in Uzushio and the Namikaze clan originated in Kumogakure. I've spoken to the Raikage and he has no qualms with my taking the title of Namikaze clan head. After all, what Kage is foolish enough to try and take on a village that can't be found?"

Tsunade then smirked and said, "And I have no objections with you taking the Uzumaki title as well."

Danzo actually sneered and said, "That still doesn't change the fact that he is not a Konoha shinobi and has no ruling here."

Cairo just smacked his forehead. "Weren't you listening, dumbass? As his legal guardian, I can nullify the contract."

Danzo smugly retaliated, "Even if you were to try and petition the daimyo with this evidence, you would not make it there and back within the time limit. Also, as there is not a single person in this village willing to take Naruto's hand in marriage, he will be forced to marry Uchiha-sama."

Cairo laughed and said, "You just don't get it. There is someone here who intends to _give_ their hand to Naruto."

Danzo pretended to look around and said, "I see no one with that intent…"

"He was talking about me, you delusional windbag!"

Cairo's guard moved aside to allow the owner of that voice to step forward. Everyone watched in awe and shock as a spiky haired brunette declared, "Konohamaru Sarutobi has returned to Konoha."


	3. 3 Back in Konoha

For my Master's Love

Ch. 3

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: This is an alternate yaoi spin-off of my story "A Brother's Return." The story takes place after Tsunade's return. In this story; Naruto is an Anbu, Cairo is the Yamikage, and Konohamaru needs Cairo's help to win Naruto's heart before Sasuke can try to steal him away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Everyone in the area stared on in surprise as the grandson of the Sandaime announced that he would marry Naruto. Sarutobi quickly approached him and said, "Konohamaru-kun is that really you?"

Kono nodded and said, "It's really me in here, jiji. This is the result of my choices…and I have _no_ regrets about it."

The Sandaime placed a hand on his shoulder. "How did you manage to do this to yourself? Just a few months ago, you were almost five years younger than this."

Cairo cleared his throat and said, "I can explain that, Hokage-dono. When Konohamaru came to me, he explained that his goals would've ended in failure had he remained at his previous age. Through the use of a special jutsu I have, I made him five years older. What you are seeing is indeed the genuine Konohamaru Sarutobi."

As the crowd gawked at the Sandaime's grandson, Naruto pushed his way to the front. "Kono-chan, what happened to you? Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

Even through Naruto's serious tone, Konohamaru could hear the question that Naruto didn't ask. "_Why did you leave me without saying goodbye?"_

Kono gently grabbed his master's hand. "I couldn't risk my mission being compromised so I left in secrecy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Meanwhile, his heart was screaming, "_I couldn't risk the council discovering my plans. They might've done something to hurt you. I couldn't let anything happen to you._"

Cairo cleared his throat and said, "Konohamaru, I believe you're supposed to be doing something."

Kono nodded and said, "I'm going to say this as clear as I can so that you fatheaded morons will understand. I, Konohamaru Sarutobi, do hereby give Naruto Namikaze my hand in marriage if he will have me."

Everyone waited in silence as Naruto came to terms with what Konohamaru had said. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Naruto quickly said, "I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, hereby accept Konohamaru's hand in marriage."

The entire shinobi populous, plus the small handful of civilians that didn't hate Naruto, broke out into thunderous applause at Naruto's declaration. The rest of the civilians and the three stooges were all furious that their plans to marry Naruto off to Sasuke had failed.

Sadly for the new couple, the loud cheers had woken Sasuke from his unconscious state. He saw Naruto holding hands with Konohamaru and growled. "Who the hell do you think you are holding _my_ dobe's hand like that!?"

Naruto smirked and said, "I'm sorry but my _fiancé_ and I have a wedding to plan."

Sasuke did a double take. "I must've had something stuck in my ear. Did you just say that _he_ was your _fiancé_!?"

Kono nodded and said, "Naru-sama and I are currently engaged. We're getting married in six months."

The Uchiha growled and said, "I won't stand for this. There is no way that I'm letting some random punk move in on my territory. I've worked too hard to just have my efforts upstaged by some brat."

Naruto decided that enough was enough and pushed Kono behind him. "Let me make something clear to you, Sasuke. I have informed you time and time again that I have no interest in you. Every attempt you've made to attain me has failed. I'm marrying Kono-chan and that's final. Besides, I could never be uke to the likes of you."

Sasuke smirked and said, "I never said you would be my uke. I'm more of a dominating bottom. Just think about it. You'd be able to say you fathered the last Uchiha's children. Doesn't the prospect of that sound enticing?"

Naruto just sighed and said, "Meet me at the mansion tomorrow, Sasuke. I just don't have time for this today. Also, you'd better be ready to come clean about all of this. We might be ninja, but I can't be in a relationship with someone who isn't faithful to me."

With that out of the way, Naruto and Konohamaru vanished in a swirl of leaves. Soon after their departure, the crowd began to fade.

When no one was looking, Cairo approached Sasuke and said, "I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Uchiha. If you so much as _try_ to ruin my brother's happiness, **I'll drag your soul into an abyss so deep that not even the Shinigami would be brave enough to try and find you**. **That is your only warning, Uchiha-san.**"

As soon as Cairo was gone, Sasuke let out a suppressed shiver in pure fear. The look in the Yamikage's eyes made him feel like he was slowly drowning in a pool of liquid nitrogen.

Never in his life had Sasuke felt that much pure, concentrated rage aimed directly at him. Not even Itachi had terrified him that much during the Uchiha massacre. He was sure that if he had kept his gaze locked with Cairo's, the Yamikage's icy stare would've actually killed him.

However, the arrogance that seemed to manifest itself within ninety-nine percent of the Uchiha clan had resurfaced. Every word of the threat that Cairo had just given him seemed to vanish into thin air.

The Uchiha thought back at Cairo's threat and scoffed. "_How dare he threaten an Uchiha as if he were someone special? Just who does he think he is?_" (Wow, talk about a one-track mind.)

Sasuke then made his way back to the Uchiha compound to make a new strategy for attaining Naruto's heart. As he entered his room, he quickly shut the door and pulled out a picture of a shirtless Naruto.

He caressed the picture for a few seconds before kissing it. Just because someone had stepped up to interfere with his plans, he had absolutely no intentions of letting _his_ dobe go so easily.

"_The Sandaime's brat of a grandson won't be easy to get past. It would've been easier to get him out of the way if the damned Yamikage hadn't gotten involved. I'm just gonna have to play dirty if I want to get to Naruto_," he thought.

Sadly, he never noticed that a certain platinum blonde kunoichi was probing his mind. Ino silently slipped out of her hiding place and ran off to catch up with Cairo.

Namikaze mansion…

As soon as the duo touched down at the gates, Cairo appeared. He quickly pulled them into the gates and energetically said, "Nii-san, it's good to see you again."

Naruto nodded and replied, "Just take off the hat, Cairo-nii. The white hair makes you look old under the mask," with a devious smirk.

Cairo chuckled as he removed the ceremonial hat. Kono watched in awe as Cairo's white hair bled into its brilliant golden blonde color.

He then pulled down his mask and casually said, "The only person who looks old with white hair is ero-sennin. Then again, he was born with white hair."

Naruto snorted and asked, "Wouldn't that actually mean that he was born old?"

Cairo laughed and said, "I wouldn't say that around him, nii-san. He might just use you as the inspiration for his next book."

Naruto just waved him off. "That'll only happen if he ever tries to make one that women would read. Come to think of it, isn't he _**trying**_ to write a version for females?"

Cairo scoffed in amusement and said, "My hair really _**will**_ turn white when that happens."

The twins and Kono all shared a laugh until Naruto felt a breach in the security seals. "Cairo-nii, we have ourselves a visitor. Should I check it out?"

Cairo just shook his head. "No. let them come to us. If it's someone looking for a fight, we'll show them not to fuck with the children of the _**Kiroi Senko**_ and the _**Akai Chishio no Habanera.**_"

Soon enough, the boys could see Ino coming up the pathway that leads to the mansion. When she reached them, she gave Cairo a polite bow and said, "Naruto-taichō, I need to speak with your brother about something important."

Cairo turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, take Kono inside and get reacquainted with each other while I speak to Ino. Something tells me that my rage is going to break today."

When Naruto and Kono went inside, Cairo ushered Ino to follow him. The duo quickly rounded a street corner and stopped in front of the Crimson Leaf.

Cairo looked around and said, "Let's go inside and have a look around. I think we'll find something very…informative."

Ino nodded as she followed the Yamikage into the building. As they entered the building, Ino came to realize that they were in a weapon store.

Cairo stopped walking and said, "You have my attention, Ino-san. Why have you requested to speak with me?"

Ino ran a hand through her hair as she told the Yamikage everything that she had read in Sasuke's mind. When she finished, Cairo's eye started to twitch. "Ino-san, I'm glad you brought this to my attention. Go home and keep your head down for today. I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

The Yamanaka nodded as she ran for home. Cairo then turned to the counter and said, "Tenten, I need you to find Neji and send him to the Hokage's office in an hour. I'm going to need a little help and Neji's going to jump at the chance to piss of the Uchiha even more than usual."

Tenten nodded from behind the counter and headed for the back room in a fit of giggles. Cairo waited until she was gone before vanishing in a yellow flash.

Namikaze mansion…

Cairo reappeared in the center of the largest garden and proceeded to enter the main house. He quickly made his way to the kitchen…only to turn around and walk right back out.

The Yamikage waited for about ten seconds before shouting, "Do that kind of crap on your own time and not on the kitchen table! People have to eat there!"

He was satisfied by the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. A few seconds later, Kushina and a shirtless Minato shuffled into the living room to see Cairo glaring at them.

Cairo undid his braided ponytail and said, "I don't give two shits about what you both get up to. Just keep it out of the kitchen. People have to eat there."

Kushina growled before smoothing out her hair. "How did you get to be such a cynical asshole, Cairo?"

Cairo smirked as he smoothly replied, "I _am_ my mother's son, you know."

Kushina gave a sarcastic laugh before saying, "I'm going to guess that you're looking for your brother. He and Konohamaru are still upstairs doing only Kami-hime knows what."

Cairo just hovered up to the ceiling before drawing a target in what seemed to be a random spot. Minato saw the evil gleam in his eye and pulled Kushina out of the way.

"I know that look," said Minato. "That's the look of someone about to pull some cartoonish violence. You really don't want to be in the way of that kind of craziness, Kushi-chan."

Cairo just ignored his parents as he dropped to the ground and drew a large circle under the target with a thick piece of black chalk. After placing a seal tag in the center of the circle, he took three steps back and activated the tag.

Almost instantly, the circle was filled with a black shadow that seemed to spit Naruto and Konohamaru at the target. Cairo measured their trajectory and position on the target before shouting, "Ha! That was a perfect shot."

Minato just turned to Kushina with a smug look. The former jinchūriki quickly said, "If you say 'I told you so', I'm putting you on the couch."

The Yondaime quickly shut his mouth as Kushina said, "That's what I thought you'd do. Now, let's go shopping. I'm in the mood for a new kunai set."

Naruto just waited for his parents to leave the room before turning to Cairo. "What the hell was that all about? Kono and I were in the middle of something."

Cairo ruffled his brother's hair and said, "Make out with your fiancé when I'm not here. Meanwhile, Mr. Superiority Complex is planning on trying to split you two up. Kono-san, we'll all be trying to help you, but you can't let my nii-chan out of your sight. Sasuke is an idiot, but he's also too dumb to quit when he's behind."

Naruto was about to respond when Minato, who never even left the house, felt someone pass the security seals. "I can't tell who it is, but it feels like a Jonin. Prepare for anything to happen."

Cairo waved him off before calling out to an empty space. "Cheshire, what have the meddling old fools been up to and what should I be taking with me?"

The Namikaze family and Kono watched as a smiling mask appeared out of thin air with the rest of Cheshire following its appearance shortly after. The Anbu did a quick bow before sternly saying, "Get your combat boots out, Cairo-sama. They've decided to have Danzo's Root soldiers follow your brother and Kono-san while deducing a way to divide the two of them."

Cairo shook his head at the Elders' foolishness. "Yeah, my rage is definitely breaking. Tell Sarutobi-dono that I wish to address the council of Konoha. Also, make sure he has a janitor on standby to clean up the mess. Something tells me that I'm gonna kill somebody today."

Jade nodded as she backed into a shadow and vanished; her mask being everyone's final sight of her. Cairo smirked as he called the Anbu a showoff.

He then turned to his parents with a devious smile. "So, who wants to watch me stomp the council into a shallow grave?"

Kushina grabbed a video camera and said, "There's no way I'm gonna miss this action. Watching councils get chewed out is better than cable."

Minato just looked at a shuriken and said, "I just don't get how we have all of this hi-tech stuff, but we still don't have faster means of transportation. Seriously, when in the nine levels of Makai are we?"

Cairo just shrugged his shoulders. "I just try not to care about it. Anyway, let's go show the council why this family is not to be messed with."

As Cairo and the four Konoha shinobi exited the Namikaze compound, there was only a single thought being unknowingly shared by the group. The council of Konoha was about to learn a very painful and deadly lesson about Cairo Uzumaki.

There is only one rule that Cairo Uzumaki strictly enforces with an iron fist. _Do __**not**__, for __**any**__ given reason, fuck with Naruto Uzumaki's happiness..._


	4. 4 The Council Just Never Learns

For my Master's Love

Ch. 4

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: This is an alternate yaoi spin-off of my story "A Brother's Return." The story takes place after Tsunade's return. In this story; Naruto is an Anbu, Cairo is the Yamikage, and Konohamaru needs Cairo's help to win Naruto's heart before Sasuke can try to steal him away.

Warning: Violent scenes lie ahead. There will be murder involved.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

It was a normal afternoon in Konoha. The civilians were small in number, the shinobi were all lazing about, and a large pack of ten-foot tall wolves were charging their way to the Hokage's office with a pissed off, sword-wielding Cairo Uzumaki leading the charge in his Kage robes.

A random group of Anbu looked down at the scene and pulled out their video cameras. Whoever signed their current death warrant was going on the internet. With nothing else to do, the Anbu team followed Cairo in hopes of recording something funny…or gruesome…or both if they were lucky.

Council chambers…

As the council of Konoha waited for Sarutobi and Cairo to appear, Minato and Kushina flashed into the room and took their respective seats. Kushina then pulled out her camera and said, "It's been terrible knowing half of you and you won't be missed. I'll make sure that your deaths are televised for the world to see…and laugh at."

Hiashi turned to Minato and asked, "What have these idiots done this time, Minato? And where in the hell did your wife get a camera?"

Tsume Inuzuka looked at the camera and sighed. "Can someone please tell me what timeline this is? I mean, we have refrigerators, cameras, computers, wireless headsets, and televisions. Yet somehow, we can't come up with decent transportation. When in the hell are we?"

Minato shook his head in exhaustion. "I asked Cairo the same question. I've got a feeling that he knows something that we don't and he's holding it over us."

The conversation was quickly diffused when Hiruzen and Tsunade walked into the room. They took their seats on the dais before Tsunade said, "Everyone, stop what you're doing and shut the hell up. I have some very important news for the council. It seems that your dear Uchiha was decided to overdose on his daily limit of stupid…again."

Inoichi face palmed in shame at the civilian half of the council. Even now, he wondered why Sarutobi wouldn't let him scramble their brains. "_Okay, I really need to stop talking to Anko before I end up asking her for techniques_," he thought to himself.

Hiashi rolled his eyes in annoyance before saying, "We just can't seem to catch a break. Tsunade-sama, what has the idiot child done this time?"

Saiyuri Haruno jumped up from her seat and pointed a finger at Hiashi. "Don't you dare speak ill of Uchiha-sama! He is not some lowly shinobi like _**your**_ clan members."

Suddenly, a dark voice shouted, "Saiyuri Haruno, point that finger somewhere else before it gets sliced off!"

Everyone turned to see Cairo standing at the entrance to the room. They also saw that everything behind him was pure black save for dozens of glowing yellow eyes.

Tsunade smirked and gave Cairo a warm greeting. "It's good to see you, Cairo. The floor is yours to speak."

Cairo cracked his knuckles before saying, "You idiot civilians have three seconds to give me a reason not to command my army to rip this council and the Uchiha into bloody ribbons! I gave both _**you all**_ and that _**dumbass**_ a warning to stay out of Naruto's affairs and yet you still refuse to listen!"

One civilian growled before standing up. "Listen here, you little bastard! We'll do whatever we damn well want and so will Sasuke-sama! If we tell that demon spawn that he's going to marry the Uchiha, he'll shut his mouth and do what we say with a smile on his face!"

Cairo turned to Hiruzen and said, "My rage has officially broken. Sarutobi-dono, I suggest you either cover your eyes or get a camera. This is going to be _**extremely**_ bloody."

Sarutobi nodded before saying, "He's nothing more than a hindrance and a fool who just broke my highest law. Do what you want with him, Cairo-dono."

Cairo moved from the doorway and pointed into the darkness. "Do you all see that? In that black abyssal hallway, there are exactly thirty-six wolves. On my command, they will storm this room and kill anyone I ask them to."

He then turned back to the councilman and said, "I don't give a damn what you call me, but you have one chance to apologize for insulting my brother. Don't spoil it."

The idiot spat at Cairo's feet in contempt. "I'll never apologize for anything. If you ask me, that little freak should apologize for even being born!"

Without warning, Cairo grabbed the man by his neck, tossed him to the center of the room, and gave him three gashes to the chest with a kunai.

In the shadows of the hall, the wolves had smelled the blood and started to become restless. Cairo saw their eyes turn red before shouting, "This man has been found guilty of crimes against the Uzumaki Clan. Tear him to pieces!"

Everyone watched as a mass of gray flooded into the room and literally tore the man apart. When the wolves finally stopped moving, there was a bloody mess left on the floor. Kushina snickered when she heard Tsume say, "It looks like that guy caught a severe case of death. I wonder if anyone else will contract it today."

Cairo turned back to Sarutobi and said, "Summon Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Neji Hyūga to this room. Also, get in here Naruto. I want you and Kono to see what's about to happen next."

As Naruto and Konohamaru walked into the room, Tsunade had sent her Anbu out to summon the requested people. After only a few seconds of waiting, the Anbu returned with Neji, Ino, and a bound Sasuke.

Cairo turned to the council before saying, "You civilians have interfered with shinobi affairs for far too long. I refuse to let your idiocy ruin my brother's life anymore."

He turned his attention before pulling out a scroll. "Neji, once you read this scroll, burn it. I want none of my secrets getting out."

Neji nodded and stood next to Hiashi. Cairo let his gaze fall on Ino before pulling out a small box. "Ino, Dante had these crafted for you as a welcoming gift to the team. Use them well."

Ino said her thanks before taking her place beside Inoichi. The Yamikage then turned to Sasuke and punched him in the stomach before grabbing the Uchiha's head and slamming his knee into Sasuke's nose. "I thought I told you to stay out of Naruto's way. That arrogant obsession you have with my brother will soon be the end of you."

Sasuke struggled into a sitting position and said, "Don't you dare speak down to me, Cairo. As an Uchiha, I have the right to choose whoever I want to marry. As it happens, I have decided that Naruto will father my children and I refuse to let _**you**_ or those clowns get in my way."

The Uchiha then turned his glare on Konohamaru. "You of all people have _**no right**_ to lay your filthy hands on him, you bastard monkey. I don't know what game you think you're playing, but Naruto Uzumaki _**will**_ be mine."

Cairo made to kick Sasuke again, but froze as he saw Naruto's hand about to crush the Uchiha's throat. "I've had enough of you, Sasuke. If there's one thing I won't tolerate, it's you insulting my brother and my fiancé."

He then tossed Sasuke to the floor and said, "By the way, I'd have sex with _**Itachi**_ before I even considered _**touching**_ you."

Another of the civilians decided to overstep their boundaries. "Take that back, you filthy demon! Sasuke-sama has ordered you to help him revive his clan and you will do as you are commanded!"

Konohamaru took a step forward and shouted, "I won't let the Uchiha or anyone else put a hand on him! This village and everyone in it will burn to the ground before I let you touch Naruto-sama!"

The civilian whipped out a knife and jumped over the dais. "Watch your mouth when speaking to your betters, you little bastard! I should rip your tongue out for speaking to me like…"

"That's where I draw the line. Insult me if you will, but you will _**not**_ insult Kono-chan in my presence! **Ninpo Kuchiyōse: Kitsune no abare**," shouted the cold voice of Naruto Uzumaki.

In a large puff of smoke, three wolf-sized foxes with two tails each tore the man into a bloody mess. When the corpse hit the ground, the foxes burned the remains with little effort. Tsume just laughed as Hiashi said, "Would you look at that? Someone else contracted a case of death. Apparently, this disease is mostly contracted by idiots."

Naruto turned to the shinobi council and said, "I'm sick and tired of dealing with this foolishness. I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, do hereby request a restraining order against one Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and shouted, "You can't be serious about this, Naruto! Have you gone insane!?"

Tsunade slammed her fist onto the dais. "You will watch your tongue when addressing a clan head, Uchiha. The motion for a restraining order has been brought forward. How does the council plead?"

Almost instantly, the entire shinobi half and Sarutobi voted for approval while the civilians and the meddling trio voted for rejection. Tsunade nodded again before saying, "By a unanimous vote from the council, the motion to have a restraining order placed against Sasuke Uchiha will be approved."

Saiyuri jumped out of her chair in blind fury. "Hold on! The vote wasn't unanimous. The entire civilian council and the elders voted for a rejection."

Tsunade smiled as she pointed at the hitai-ate she now proudly wore on her forehead again. "Sasuke and Naruto are shinobi of the village. Therefore, only the shinobi side of the council has any saying over what happens to them. That vote didn't even involve you clowns."

The Haruno matriarch growled before saying, "In that case, I hereby move for a majority rules vote."

Tsunade, knowing that she would just shut down any idea that the pink-haired witch brought up, decided to humor the woman before bursting her bubble. "What motion would you like to bring to the table, Haruno-san?"

Saiyuri smirked before pointing to Cairo. "Since that little monster has caused the death of two council members, I move that both he _**and**_ his brother must marry Uchiha-sama."

Cairo's eye twitched in annoyance before he finally composed himself. "I can already tell you that my wife, my husband, and my boyfriend won't be fond of that idea. I might play both sides of the field, but you couldn't _**torture**_ me enough to touch that rat bastard."

This had Sasuke both interested and annoyed. He was interested because marrying Cairo would gain him access to Kagegakure's archive of jutsu, and he was annoyed because Cairo had flat out refused him. He had even gone so far as to lie and say that he was married.

Once he had managed to break free of his bindings, Sasuke jumped down to the floor and said, "You're obviously lying about being married. If you weren't, you'd be wearing a ring on your hand."

Suddenly, Cheshire appeared from the shadows and placed a hand on Cairo's shoulder. The woman took off her mask and said, "I can guarantee you that my _**husband**_ is telling the truth. By the way, we have special ceremonial tattoos that are placed on our hands during the ceremony. If you marry a woman, it goes on the right hand. If you marry a man, it goes on the left."

To prove her point, Jade pulled off her left glove and channeled chakra through the hand. Everyone gasped as a silver moon appeared on the back of her hand.

Cairo removed both of his gloves to show a silver moon on both hands. He then said, "I'm a happily married man and you will not have either me or Naruto, Uchiha."

Kushina decided that as a mother, she needed to be able to support (and blackmail) her children as much as possible. "Cairo-chan, can you tell us who your husband and boyfriend are? I'm sure we're all interested about this."

Cairo smirked as he said, "It's completely up to them whether or not they want to reveal themselves to you all."

Neji just jumped down to Cairo's side and grabbed his hand. "I don't have any reason to hide my relationship with Cairo-kun from anyone. Also, it seems that Cairo-kun prefers the Hyūga clan to the lowly Uchiha clan."

Tsunade snickered as she saw Sasuke sneer at Neji. "This has now become a shinobi only meeting. Anbu, escort the civilians, Sasuke-san, and the elders out in the most painful and hilarious way you can think of."

Before anyone could blink, the Anbu were literally dragging the mentioned people out by their hair. When the doors were resealed, Cairo, Jade, and Neji all broke out into laughter.

Shikaku, who had been listening and analyzing the entire conversation, let out his own laughter. "That was well played, Yamikage-sama. I'm sure those idiots will have their hands full dealing with your little ruse."

Kushina pondered over Shikaku's words before finally saying, "Can someone explain to me what's so funny?"

Cairo stopped laughing long enough to say, "I gave the civilians something to distract them long enough for us to get some work done. That whole spiel about me being married was a complete hoax. I'm single."

Minato smirked in awe at his son's devious nature. "So, what exactly are the seals for?"

Cairo simply pulled out a box of strawberry flavored pocky. As he started munching on his snack, Jade quickly said, "It's the Jonin's ranking mark. Depending on the level of Jonin you are in the village, you will either receive a crescent, half, or full moon on the hand. All Tokubetsu Jonin have a star that accompanies the moon on their hand."

Cairo stopped eating his pocky long enough to say, "The Yamikage of the village wears two moons on their hands and the Anbu wear one on the hand and one on the upper arm. My medical staff wears a crescent moon on their foreheads."

Everyone nodded until they saw Cairo freeze up. "I have the strangest feeling…that someone is coming in our direction."

Meanwhile~

Kisame huffed as he and Itachi sped through the forests of Konoha's territory. "Itachi, don't you think we should take a break before we pass out?"

Itachi gave his usual glare before saying, "That would be pointless, Kisame. We are already nearing the village and I need to go and pay my foolish brother a visit."

Kisame smirked and replied, "I thought we came here because you sensed someone eating pocky in the village. I still don't see how you eat that crap."

Itachi quickly stopped moving and activated his sharingan. "You will _**not**_ insult the wonder that is pocky. It is a treat that is even holier than Cairo-sama's ramen. Now, let us quit wasting our time here."

Back in Konoha~

Kushina perked up an eyebrow at no one before pulling out a kunai. "Why do I feel like someone just insulted the ramen?"

Minato gasped in shock. "Who could be so callous as to mock the favored food of Kami-hime? Everyone knows that ramen is the most sacred of all foods; pocky included."

Cairo nodded as he brandished a kunai. "Something tells me that there will soon be bloodshed throughout the village. Tsunade, you'd better lock down the village, evacuate the civilians, and call a contractor. Something tells me that Konoha will soon be a casualty."

With Itachi~

Itachi's eyes suddenly widened in rage as he said, "Someone has sealed their fate by insulting the holy snack that is pocky. Kisame, when we arrive in Konoha, it would be best for you to stay out of my way."

Kisame just nodded and took a step back. He knew that whenever someone insulted pocky, Itachi went bat-shit crazy. The shark-skinned man just sighed as they continued their trek to Konoha. "_Cairo-sama doesn't pay me enough to deal with this lunacy_," he tiredly thought.

Konoha stadium…

As the Uzu-Nami family readied themselves for what could be a bloody event, none were surprised to see Itachi enter the arena in a flock of crows. Cairo drew his Sais before saying, "This doesn't surprise me in the slightest, Itachi. Only you could be brave enough to mock the ramen."

Itachi pulled out his old Anbu ninjato and removed his Akatsuki robe. "Cairo-sama, I wish it didn't have to come to this. Still, insulting the pocky is something that I cannot forgive so easily. I hope you are prepared for a long battle."

Cairo smirked as he gestured to his family. "You are alone at the moment, Itachi. Not even you can defeat the four of us by yourself."

In response, Itachi held up the hand that bore his ring. "I am never alone, Cairo-sama. You of all people should know that."

Before anyone could react, Itachi was soon found in the company of Vergil, Genshin, and Kisame. Itachi pulled a second katana from nowhere and said, "I have nothing else to say to you, Cairo-sama."

Cairo watched as his family drew their weapons of choice. "Nor I to you, Itachi."

Tsunade jumped into the arena and said, "Seeing as how this craziness is going to continue regardless of what I say, I'll be the referee. I don't care what you do, but there will be no killing and you had better not blow up my village."

Everything was silent as the two teams gave a wordless agreement to Tsunade's terms. As the Godaime's hand came down, both teams rushed forward into what would be the most destructive battle fought in Konoha since the Kyūbi attack.

As Cairo and Itachi crossed blades, the force of the backlash shook the entire arena. The battle…had officially begun.


	5. 5 Becoming Whole part 1

For my Master's Love

Ch. 5

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: This is an alternate yaoi spin-off of my story "A Brother's Return." The story takes place after Tsunade's return. In this story; Naruto is an Anbu, Cairo is the Yamikage, and Konohamaru needs Cairo's help to win Naruto's heart before Sasuke can try to steal him away.

Warning: Crazy as hell moments lie ahead. Hilarity will soon ensue. Also, there will be a lime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Everyone watched in awe as six hours had passed by. By now, everyone on the battlefield had taken some cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Still, the fight continued on as if it were an everyday occurrence.

As the crowd recovered from another shockwave, Naruto wasted no time in rushing at Genshin with his katana. The moment they came within range of each other, Naruto coated his blade in wind chakra before attempting an overhead slash. Genshin quickly parried the strike and countered by aiming a thrust at Naruto's midsection.

Naruto sidestepped the blade and said, "You're an unknown factor in this little game. I can't really afford to underestimate you."

Genshin chuckled as he moved his blade into a reverse grip. "I can say the same about you. You made it into the Anbu at the age of thirteen. That is a feat that most shinobi cannot say they have accomplished."

The two quickly clashed into another sword lock with neither side willing to pull back. While their power struggle was going on, Minato was holding off the Samehada with two of his Hiraishin kunai. Kisame pushed harder and said, "Only the Yondaime Hokage would bring a kunai to a battle of the swords. While I commend you on lasting this long, you're slightly at more of a disadvantage."

Minato flashed behind Kisame before slamming a **rasengan** into the man's back. "I don't think it matters when I can be everywhere in under a second."

He was forced to flash away again when Kisame got up from his attack and tried to bring his massive blade down on the former Kage. As soon as he reappeared, Minato pulled a small scroll from his pouch and said, "Y'know, you're absolutely right about one thing Kisame. Bringing a kunai to a swordfight _**wasn't**_ one of my brightest plans."

Not too far from their spot, Kushina and Vergil had become blurs as they repeatedly clashed blades. "Kushina-sama, you have a lot of skill with that blade. Tell me, does it have a name?"

Kushina nodded as she started channeling lightning chakra into her o-katana. "His name is Muramasa and he's been itching for a battle like this."

The two clashed blades again as Vergil said, "So, your blade has been given a name. It is only fair to tell you that the name of my blade is Yamato."

The redhead smirked before vanishing in a red blur. Vergil only managed to roll out of the way of the attack because he could hear the blade slicing through the air. He quickly got to his feet and said, "It seems as though you've missed your mark."

Kushina held up her blade to reveal three drops of blood on the edge. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Vergil-san."

The elder son of Sparda wiped his chin to reveal that there was nothing there. However, he quickly froze when he felt something wet roll down him arm. From only a single glance, Vergil saw that Kushina had actually aimed at his shoulder instead of his head. "How did you manage that," he asked in shock.

The Uzumaki flicked the blood from Muramasa before saying, "The air displacement you heard and felt came from a kunai that I threw at you. I had actually aimed for your torso with my sword. If you would've jumped backwards instead of rolling, I would've missed you completely."

Vergil simply ran his hand down the flat side of Yamato and said, "Come at me then, Kushina-sama. I am not finished fighting and neither are you."

Kushina twirled Muramasa and said, "You're a very talented swordsman, Vergil-san. It would be an insult to not fight you with my full strength."

Kushina quickly pulled a scroll from her hip and unsealed a second blade. Unlike Muramasa, this blade was made with a pale white metal. Kushina began glowing as she said, "This is Muramasa's twin brother, Masamune. As Konoha's _**Akai Ryujin no Shi**_, it will be an honor to truly face you in battle."

Vergil nodded as he activated his **Devil Trigger**. "Now you've got me motivated. It's not every day that I use my **Akuma no Hikigane** against an opponent. This will indeed be an honor."

While the two began another onslaught of slashes and strikes, Itachi and Cairo had once again become blurs to the entire crowd. Even Kakashi, who was using his Sharingan, could barely keep track of their movements.

Out of everyone watching, Konohamaru and Shikamaru carefully tried to analyze every aspect of the battle as the four groups started moving even faster. Shikaku Nara actually gasped in surprise while Hiashi said, "I can't believe I'm actually living to see this."

Anko gently nudged Kurenai in the ribs and jerked a thumb in Hiashi's direction. "Do you have any clue on what he's talking about?"

"It's called a **Void Battle**," answered Jade in awe. "A **Void Battle** only happens when true masters of a specific fighting element face off against each other in combat with no intention of backing down. The type of **Void Battle** you are seeing is known as the _**Bladelock**_. It is rare that a master of kenjutsu will be able to initiate one of these."

"Why is that," asked a genuinely curious Tenten.

Out of nowhere, Hiashi answered, "It is because most kenjutsu fighters are not true masters. The eight people before us have given their all in perfecting the art of the blade."

Konohamaru was about to nod when Kiba said, "Hold on, Hiashi-sama. Naruto's dad doesn't even use a sword. He uses those weird kunai."

Tsume patted her son's shoulder and laughed. "There's a lot that you don't know about my old teammate, Kiba."

Back in the arena, Kisame and Minato were going toe to toe when Kisame noticed for the first time that Minato was no longer using a kunai. In the Yondaime's hand was a black katana with a single gold vein in the center of the blade.

Kisame smirked and said, "So, even you have a taste for the blade arts. Tell me, did you ever give it a name?"

Minato flipped over Samehada and simply said, "Jikan."

While the former kage tangoed with the tailless biju, Cairo and Itachi had begun landing more cuts upon the other. The Yamikage faked an overhead strike before sliding under Itachi's rising blades and stowing his Sais.

When Itachi made for a stab, he found himself flipping over a katana. Cairo weaved around Itachi and gave him a shallow cut across his back. "Be careful, Itachi. Ryūketsu lives up to his name and cuts almost anything it slices."

Itachi nodded as the groups began to move in closer to each other. Within seconds, the field was ringing even louder from the clashing blades.

Jiraiya whistled in awe as he said, "Well, this is even rarer and a lot more dangerous than the concept of the Void Battle. The group has fought long enough to enter a _**Gridlock**_."

Jade snapped her head in the sage's direction. "Are you serious? They're actually going to fight a _**Gridlock**_? What are they thinking!?"

Jiraiya nodded and said, "For anyone wondering, that is the final act of the **Void Battle**. The moment a _**Gridlock**_ is started, it will continue until someone either yields…or dies. And I can guarantee that neither side is going to yield."

Konohamaru's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. As much as he believed in Naruto, he knew that his future husband was actually the less experienced fighter of the group. Determined not to lose his blonde when he had come so far, the young Sarutobi shouted, "Naruto-sama, stop!"

As Kono's shout rang out, everything stopped when Naruto caught Genshin's blade bare-handed just an inch away from his eye. He then turned to Konohamaru and saw the worried look in his eye.

Kono rushed onto the field and pulled Naruto into the tightest hug he could muster. "Please, don't fight anymore. I don't want to lose you."

Naruto rubbed circles into the boy's back and tried to calm him down. "You won't ever lose me, Kono-chan. I'm not going anywhere without you by my side."

Cairo smiled as he approached his brother. "It seems as though I made the right choice with you, Konohamaru. Only true dedication could get someone to stop fighting in the middle of a _**Gridlock**_. I think we can call this a draw."

As he and Itachi shook hands, Tsunade snapped out of her daze and said, "This match has been called to a draw. There is no victor."

Naruto placed a gentle kiss on Kono's forehead and smiled. "Thank you, Kono-chan. You probably just saved me from dying."

Cairo gave a mirthful chuckle and said, "Actually, he just saved _**me**_ from death and Genshin from losing a leg. Had the match continued, I would've switched myself with you while taking out one of Genshin's legs."

The younger Uzumaki wrapped an arm around Kono's shoulder and said, "Let's get out of here, Kono-chan. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Before anyone could try to stop them, the duo vanished in a burst of pure speed. Cairo looked at his parents with a smile. "I think it would be wise to stay out of the house for a while."

*Lime alert*

As Naruto and Kono appeared in Naruto's room, the blonde placed barrier and silencing seals on the walls before smashing his lips against Kono's mouth. The brunette quickly wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and licked at the blonde's lips. Within seconds, their tongues were locked in a furious battle of passion and desire.

Naruto pulled away from his fiancé long enough to say, "I honestly don't know why you chose me, but I'm so happy that I have you with me."

Kono tugged at Naruto's shirt and smiled. "You were the only person for me. I couldn't be happy with anyone else and I was not about to let the Uchiha have you."

As Naruto led them to the bed, they somehow lost all clothing on the short trip. Naruto slowly kissed his way down Konohamaru's neck and chest before latching his mouth on one of the boy's pink nipples.

Konohamaru moaned as Naruto gently bit down on the hardened nub. "Naruto-sama, stop teasing."

Naruto gave his nipple a devilishly slow lick before saying, "Aww, but I like teasing you. I just can't resist seeing you like this."

He then cupped Kono's erection and said, "It looks like aging has done wonders for your body. You're almost as big as me."

Suddenly, Kono flipped the two of them over and smirked. "Now it's my turn to make Naru-sama feel the way he makes me feel."

Before the blonde could reply, he found himself clashing teeth and tongues with Kono again. The brunette slowly broke the kiss and watched as a strand of saliva connected them. This prompted him to kiss Naruto's lips again before sliding down to the blonde's erection.

Kono gave the 9-inch hardened flesh a gentle squeeze before gasping. "It's just as big as I imagined it would be."

Naruto looked down only to gasp as Kono licked his way up the shaft and began to slowly swirl his tongue around the head. "Wh-where in the hell did you learn that," huffed a more than happy Naruto.

Kono looked up and said, "Do you remember the clones you would send to Yamikage-sama? Well, I'd practice on them and Cairo-sama would erase their minds before dispelling them."

Naruto quickly said, "No wonder I keep getting blank spots in the memory recoil. I never would've imagined that my clones were being used for…_**Rikudo fucking Sennin!**_"

Kono had apparently chosen to take Naruto's entire length into his mouth halfway through the blonde's rant. He nuzzled the blonde patch of pubic hair with his nose before pulling completely off and dragging his tongue across the head and taking it all back into his mouth.

Naruto, who had recently found his voice again, grabbed Kono's hair and shouted, "I'm gonna cum if you keep that up."

In response, Kono began bobbing up at a slower pace to tease his fiancé. However, when Naruto's precum started spilling onto his tongue, it encouraged him to speed up the process.

Within seconds, Naruto screamed Kono's name as he filled the brunette's mouth with his seed. Kono felt his heart flutter as he swallowed gulp after gulp of Naruto's cum. Finally, after what felt like the fifteenth load, Kono swallowed the last of it and pulled his mouth away from Naruto's dick.

*Lime over*

The blonde forced himself to even out his breath before pulling Kono into another heated kiss. When he finally pulled away, he kissed Konohamaru on the forehead and said, "Kami-hime that was incredible. If that was a teaser, I can't wait for the real deal."

He then sobered his emotions and said, "Konohamaru, I just want you to know that I haven't been able to get you out of my head. When you left without saying anything, I requested to start a search party to try and find you. I…I was so afraid…that something had happened to you."

Kono pulled Naruto into a hug and said, "I can't tell you how much it broke my heart leaving you like that. It hurt even more knowing that the council and that fucking Uchiha were after you. During the council meeting, I was being serious. If something had happened to you, I would've burned this village down to find you."

Naruto smiled into Konohamaru's hair as he began humming. Kono smiled and kissed Naruto's chin. "I was so afraid to give up the chance of being with you. You mean the world to me and I would follow you to the ends of the earth as long as I could be with you. No matter how much I say it, I'll never truly be able to express how much I love you."

Naruto stopped humming and looked Konohamaru in the eye. "Kono-chan, you honestly leave me breathless in more ways than one. If the council had done something to you today, I probably would've summoned the…"

Kono felt his hesitation and grabbed his hand. "I already know about the fox…and I don't give a damn. You are Naruto and you always will be Naruto. As long as I live, you will always be loved. I will always love you."

From inside the seal, Kurama watched as his cage unlocked itself and opened. "**So, it has finally happened. Naruto, you have finally become a true jinchūriki. It is just as Mito-chan said to your mother.**"

Naruto appeared in front of the open cage and asked, "What do you mean?"

Kurama gently touched a claw to Naruto's heart and said, "**When Kushina became my host, Mito-chan left her with a message. The message was 'the only way to make a jinchūriki complete is to fill it with love. If that is accomplished, the host can live a happy life.' Think about your precious people, Naruto. Think about the hearts you have touched.**"

All around him, Naruto could see flashes of people he had connected with. First, there was Sarutobi-jiji. "_**Naruto-kun, you will always be important to me. Never forget that.**_"

He could also see Teuchi and Ayame. "_**You're always welcome here at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto.**_"

There was Iruka-sensei. "_**That boy is not the Kyūbi. He is Naruto Uzumaki and an asset to Konoha.**_"

Kakashi-sensei also appeared. "_**Anyone who advances near him will die. I won't let you hurt this innocent child.**_"

There was Hinata, "_**You will always have a friend in me, Naruto-kun.**_"

…Gaara, "_**Thank you for showing me the truth, Naruto Uzumaki.**_"

…Kurama, "_**You are more than my host. You are my partner and companion.**_"

…Shino, "_**You share a similar burden to that of my clan, yet you hold your head high. The Aburame are here for you, Naruto-taichō.**_"

…Kiba, "_**I don't care about the fox. You're as much of an Inuzuka as the rest of us.**_"

…Ino, "_**Naruto-taichō, if anyone can be Hokage, it's definitely you.**_"

…Chōji, "_**You're alright in my book, Naruto-taichō. You saw past my chubby exterior and still stood by me.**_"

…Shika, "_**You're a troublesome blonde, but life's more troublesome when you're not here. I've got your back, Naruto-taichō.**_"

…Lee, "_**Naruto-kun, your Flames of Youth are truly bright! I believe that you will be a splendid Hokage!**_"

…Tenten, "_**Naruto-taichō, you have always been there for us and the village. It's about time for us to start being there for you.**_"

…Neji, "_**Naruto-taichō, you and Hinata-sama have shown me the light.**_"

"**Let's not forget the many others,"** said Kurama.

There was also Haku, "_**You fight to protect what is truly precious to you. I know that you will become even stronger than you are now.**_"

…Zabuza, "_**Kid, you're a rarity among the few. Never lose that quality.**_"

…Anko, "_**I'll never let you lay a hand on Naruto.**_"

…Raven, "_**He is someone close to me. I won't let you hurt him.**_"

…Guren, "_**Naruto-sama, you are truly as kind-hearted as your brother says you are.**_"

…Tazuna, "_**You gave us our lives back. This country will never forget this.**_"

…Inari, "_**Nii-chan, you really are a hero.**_"

…Tsunami, "_**I haven't seen him so happy in a long time. Thank you, Naruto-kun.**_"

…Temari, "_**Thank you for giving us our little brother back.**_"

…Kankuro, "_**Gaara's become a lot more open and less distant. I don't know what you did, but I'm grateful for it.**_"

…Konan, "_**Nagato-kun has a stronger resolve than ever thanks to you.**_"

…Nagato, "_**You will be the one who leads this world to peace…and we will stand with you.**_"

…Yahiko, "_**Nagato still hasn't figured out that I'm in here yet, so this is Yahiko talking. You've rekindled the fire in them, Naruto.**_"

…Kisame, "_**Gaki, we're gonna have an interesting future with you at the reigns.**_"

…Itachi, "_**I believe that you will find the answers you seek, Naruto-kun.**_"

…Hiei, "_**You interest me, Naruto Uzumaki. I look forward to seeing you progress.**_"

"**That's not all,**" Kurama interjected.

Naruto could see Tsunade, "_**That boy is destined to become Hokage and I will see to it that he gets there. He carries a burning will that can never be doused.**_"

…Shizune, "_**Naruto-kun, you've brought Tsunade-sama out of her shell. You really are one of a kind.**_"

…Jiraiya, "_**You are my godson. Your life will always have value to me.**_"

…Minato, "_**Naruto, out of all the things I regret in life, you and your brother are two things I did right.**_"

…Kushina, "_**Naruto-kun, I will always keep you and Cairo in my heart.**_"

…Cairo, "_**I don't care what happens to me. Naruto will become Hokage even if I must burn Konoha to the ground and rebuild it from the ashes.**_"

…Kono, "_**As long as I live, you will always be loved. I will always love you.**_"

Suddenly, Naruto could see someone approaching him from the shadows. A closer observation revealed the figure to be him.

Without warning, the second Naruto laughed and said, "You should know better than to trust a fox. All they do is lie, trick, and deceive. You will never be loved and you will never belong here, Naruto Uzumaki. Why don't you just go away?"

Normally, those words would've caused the blonde to start a confrontation. However, Naruto continued to smile as he shook his head. Kurama laughed from his spot and said, "**You honestly don't know just how wrong you are about him.**"

"This is his place. He is loved by many and he _**does**_ belong here."

Both blondes turned their attention the smiling faces of Kushina and Minato Namikaze. Kushina placed a hand over her heart and said, "Naruto…"


	6. 6 You've Gone too Far, Uchiha-teme

For my Master's Love

Ch. 6

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: This is an alternate yaoi spin-off of my story "A Brother's Return." The story takes place after Tsunade's return. In this story; Naruto is an Anbu, Cairo is the Yamikage, and Konohamaru needs Cairo's help to win Naruto's heart before Sasuke can try to steal him away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto could only look at his parents in shock. "What are you guys doing here?"

Minato pointed at Kurama's cage and said, "We're the safeguards that were placed here. My role was to reseal Kyūbi if he tried to make you release him…"

"…and I was placed here to help you control his chakra," finished Kushina. "However, the cage has opened on its own accord. That can only mean that you've found what's missing from your life."

"Don't listen to them," shouted the other Naruto. "These are nothing but false images placed here by the fox! _**No one**_ loves you and you're a fool if you think they do! Just accept the cold truth that you will _**forever**_ be alone."

Before Naruto could respond, Cairo appeared next to him with a panicked look on his face. "Naruto, you need to wake up! There's an army of Root soldiers outside of the mansion gates and Danzo's at the lead!"

The blonde cursed before closing Kurama's cage. "We'll talk later, Kurama. Cairo, I'll be right out."

Outside…

As Danzo neared the mansion with his soldiers, Cairo appeared on the back of a wolf with Ryūketsu drawn and ready for battle. "Get the hell away from this mansion, Danzo. The marriage contract has been nullified and the restraining order against the Uchiha will stand."

Danzo quickly removed the bandages from his face to reveal a hidden Sharingan eye. "You have two choices. Surrender the weapon to me so that the Uchiha may have him or I shall be forced to kill him for the good of Konoha."

Cairo's eyes changed colors as yōkai began to course through his system. His left eye became a bright emerald green while his right eye was a neon violet color. "Danzo Shimura, it's high time for me to put you and Root to rest."

Just as Cairo prepared to attack, Naruto appeared in his Anbu attire. "Danzo-teme, I am just not surprised by this. Why do you insist on pestering me so much? After all, you never gave my mother any problems when she was a jinchūriki."

Danzo scowled before saying, "That Uzumaki bitch was too wild to be controlled. It didn't help that the Yondaime was with her almost every moment of the day. I thought offering her to Kumo would get her out of my hair, but that chance eluded me because of your damned father."

Naruto's eyes turned red as he allowed Kurama to fill his system with yōkai. "Insulting us is one thing, but you will not insult our parents! I should have you killed for your treachery, Danzo-teme."

Meanwhile…

Sasuke roamed through the forests of Konoha in frustration. It seemed as though every attempt to take Naruto as his own was being thwarted at every angle. "_I bet that little monkey bastard is behind this,_" the raven thought bitterly. "_I am an Uchiha, one of the most elite shinobi alive. Only I deserve to be with someone like Naruto._"

Suddenly, he stopped walking as his brain came to an even more convoluted solution than his original thought process. "_They must've brainwashed Naruto to turn against me. It's the only reasonable explanation as to why he thinks that we shouldn't be together. But how do I break him out of it?_"

Out of nowhere, a length of trap wire bound him to the nearest tree. A girl with red hair dropped from the canopy and said, "So, you're the guy Orochimaru-sama wants us to grab. I've probably chewed gum stronger than you."

A ninja with six arms descended from the trees and smirked. "That doesn't matter at this point, Uzu-chan. We were told to find this kid and we found him."

The girl snarled as a large man with a red Mohawk and a guy with grey hair landed next to them. "I told you never to call me that, cunt-breath. My name is not 'Uzu-chan' as you so stupidly put it. It's Tayuya Uzumaki. If you ever call me that again, I'll rip two of your arms off and make you use them to play yourself in a game of table tennis while using your nuts as the paddleball."

The large man grunted before saying, "Tayuya, a lady shouldn't use such vulgar language."

The kunoichi flipped him off with a sneer. "Kiss the roundest region of my ass, you fat waste of a life."

She then turned back to Sasuke and said, "Orochimaru-sama is interested in you for some whacked-out reason. Come with us and he can give you the power you need to kill Itachi."

Sasuke simply closed his eyes as he thought the situation over. On one hand, this was the kind of opportunity he needed to finally avenge his clan. On the other hand, it meant leaving Naruto with that brat from the Sarutobi clan.

As he saw envisioned the smirk on Konohamaru's face, his mind was instantly made up. "I'll go with you to Orochimaru. However, there is one thing I need you to do for me before we go."

Namikaze residence…

Cairo gave Naruto a hard glare and said, "It's your choice, Naruto-nii. Do you want this one or should I lead this little dance?"

Naruto flexed a clawed hand. "Save your energy, brother. This won't even be a warm-up for Koritsu."

Before any of Danzo's pawns could move, Naruto drew his katana and flashed past the entire group. When he sheathed his blade, every Root operative fell to the ground without a head on their shoulders. "I've learned a few tricks as an Anbu," the blonde said with a dark smirk.

Cairo aimed Ryūketsu at Danzo before saying, "You get one chance, Danzo-teme. Leave the Namikaze estates before you leave in a body bag."

The old war hawk knew when he was defeated. However, his Sharingan also saw something that would ultimately gain him his revenge in the end. "I see that you aren't truly worthy of being a Kage, boy. If you were, you would've seen that someone just broke into your house and absconded something that is very valuable to you."

Danzo vanished in a blast of wind as the twins flew up to the mansion. When they made it inside, Naruto quickly said, "Let me go check on Kono-chan. You check the rest of the house."

Cairo nodded before thinking, "_Yorubi, might you know anyone dumb enough to sneak in here and steal something?_"

The demon in Cairo's seal pondered the question before replying, "**Cairo, everything your parents have that's of monetary value would be locked away behind security seals and you and Naruto are worth more to them than anything. I have a bad feeling that…**"

"…_it wasn't our parents that something was taken from,_" finished Cairo in a dark tone. "_Everything I own is in my village and the only thing in this mansion that Naruto would be truly worried about is…_"

"_**No**_," came a loud cry from Naruto's room.

With a quick Hiraishin, Cairo found himself standing next to a teary-eyed Naruto. The engaged blonde shoved something into Cairo's chest and said, "I can't believe this happened to him."

Cairo looked down to discover a note that was addressed to Naruto. He then unfolded the note and read, "Naruto, we have your precious little brat. If you want to see him alive again, you will come to the Final Valley. If you don't show, the brat will be used as an experiment for Orochimaru-sama's scientific research."

Cairo dropped the note before balling his hands into fists. "Brother, find Konohamaru and show his kidnappers what the rage of an Uzumaki feels like."

Naruto pulled Koritsu from its sheath and glared at his mirror. "There won't be anything worth recognizing when I'm finished with them."

Cairo nodded and activated a space-time barrier around the room. "Before you go, I have something I want to teach you. I'm sure you'll put it to good use when you face the bastards who took your fiancé."

Final Valley…

Kono growled as Sasuke punched him in the face for the fifth time. "I want to know what you did to Naruto to make him act the way he is. It's obvious that you must've either brainwashed or drugged him into liking you."

The Sarutobi heir smirked before saying, "You're a fucking idiot, Uchiha-teme. I didn't do anything to him. All I did was become someone who could make him happy. That's something you'll _**never**_ be."

Sasuke drove his fist into the boy's face again. "I'm not in the mood for your shit, you little bastard. You're going to tell me how to undue whatever it is you did to my blonde."

Kono spat in the Uchiha's eye while silently undoing the ropes that bound his hands behind his back. "Let's get one thing straight, Uchiha-teme. You've been lusting after my fiancé when he made it clear that he wants nothing to do with you. Everything you've done has been in your own interest while I willingly gave up almost five years of my life to make him happy. Naruto Uzumaki is mine and you will not have him."

Suddenly, Tayuya pushed Sasuke out of the way and pulled Kono to his feet. "Did you say his family name is _**Uzumaki**_? Are you seriously telling me that there's another Uzumaki out there!?"

Kono nodded while loosening his ropes in secret. "My fiancé Naruto, his twin brother Cairo, and their mother Kushina are all Uzumaki."

Tayuya dropped him and took a step back. "Are you talking about Kushina Uzumaki, the daughter of the Sandaime Uzukage? Are you really telling me that she's _**still**_ alive!?"

Kono could see a glimmer of hope amongst an ocean of fear in her eyes. With any luck, he could play this to his advantage. "That's exactly who I'm talking about. I also happen to be engaged to her youngest son."

Tayuya turned to Kidomaru and said, "Are you fucking kidding me!? We just kidnapped the future son-in-law of Kushina fucking Uzumaki! I…I can't be a part of this shit anymore!"

Sakon gripped the girl's throat before saying, "You do realize that you're committing treason, Tayuya. Orochimaru-sama will not be pleased to hear this."

Tayuya wrested herself free before saying, "I don't give two shits about what Orochimaru wants or what he'll do to me for my desertion. Frankly, anything he could do to me pales in comparison to the hell you've just let loose on us."

Out of nowhere, Kabuto appeared and said, "Orochimaru-sama only requested the Uchiha. Who is the other boy you have with…oh no."

After recognizing Konohamaru for who he was, Kabuto turned to Tayuya and said, "Please tell me that you fools didn't kidnap Konohamaru Sarutobi of all people. Whose stupid idea was this!?"

Almost instantly, Tayuya pointed at Sasuke and said, "This little ass-munching prick just damned us all to hell. If you somehow manage to live, tell the pedophile that I quit. I can't betray my clansmen and I am _**not**_ fighting Kushina if she shows up."

Konohamaru smirked and said, "What's wrong? Does my fiancé's mommy scare you that much?"

Tayuya crouched down to his eye level before shouting, "Hell yes, she fucking scares me! Aside from her being the daughter of Daisuke and Kagura Uzumaki, I know about her battle exploits. Plus, we're really screwed if that fiancé of yours is half the shinobi that my…"

Her words were drowned out when a voice shouted, "**Ninpo: Kuchiyōse no jutsu!"**

In a burst of smoke and a large blast of fire, the Kyūbi no Kitsune was standing in the Final Valley with its sights on the group sitting atop Madara Uchiha's head. Tayuya pointed to the fox's head and said, "It looks like the kid's future husband came after all."

She then cut Konohamaru's leg bindings and shouted, "I don't care what happens to them, just give me and the kid some time to get the hell out of the way!"

Before she could move, a pissed off Naruto flashed in front of the group and said, "Girl, if you actually have any will to live, jump onto the fox's head. The rest of this group dies."

Out of nowhere, Kono slipped out of his hand ropes and gave the Uchiha a good blow to the jaw. "I told you that I'd kill anyone who got in my way. However, I think Naruto-sama wants the pleasure of erasing you, Uchiha-teme."

As soon as he and Tayuya moved out of the way, Naruto flashed in front of the group and zeroed his sights down on Sasuke. "I don't even care what reason you have for doing this, teme. You hurt my fiancé and now I'm gonna finish what I started in Nami no Kuni by killing you. Do it, Kurama."

The large fox closed his eyes for three seconds before snapping them open to reveal the Rinnegan in his left eye. Naruto smirked as a group of figures jumped from out of the fox's fur and landed behind Naruto.

Sasuke was greeted to the sight of Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata. The strange thing about them was that all of them also had a Rinnegan in their left eye. Naruto gestured to his friends and said, "Sasuke-teme, you and your little group can't match up to us. Cairo-nii gave me a jutsu that allows us to synchronize and play off each other's strengths better."

Hinata suddenly walked past Naruto and looked Sasuke in the eye. "You were right about one thing, Sasuke-san. That day in the ramen stop, I _**was**_ trying to keep you away from Naruto-taichō. We've _**all**_ been keeping you away from Naruto-taichō for this exact reason."

Ino moved up to Hinata's side and crossed her arms. "You've done nothing but think of yourself and your own desires. Not even once did you take Naruto-taichō's happiness into account."

Shikamaru pulled up next to Ino and shook his head. "You're nothing but a troublesome idiot and an even more troublesome traitor. Naruto-taichō is better off without you messing up his life."

Neji sneered as he stood on Hinata's other side. "You're a selfish and petty child and you aren't even worthy of Naruto-taichō's time. Face the truth of the world, Uchiha-san. Naruto-taichō hates you and is happy with his fiancé. You are insignificant to him in every way possible."

Naruto took a single step forward and said, "I made up my mind a long time ago. I 'm not your property and you won't have me."

As Naruto turned to walk away, the Rinnegan in Ino's eye allowed him to avoid a **chidori** to the heart. Sasuke plunged his arm through Naruto's shoulder and said, "I see that whatever was done to you can't be undone. However, if I can't have you, that little bastard definitely won't have you."

Naruto growled while forcing Sasuke's hand from his chest. He then looked at Ino and said, "Take out the rest of them. The teme is mine."

Before the Oto group could move, Ino had whipped out a slim black rod and stabbed it through Jirobo's throat. Neji used the distraction to stab one of the same rods through Kidomaru's heart. The two were dead before anyone could register what had happened.

Hinata looked at Sakon and said, "You've got two options. One of them involves looking like your friends and the other involves you running away like a little girl."

Sakon sneered before allowing his Juin to manifest into the first stage. "I'm more than enough to deal with you, bitch."

Out of nowhere, a grey blur zipped past the group and violently ripped Sakon's throat out. Kiba looked down at the Oto-nin and spat on his dying form. "I don't take too kindly to people insulting my girlfriend."

As the light faded from Sakon's eyes, Ukon tried to make a hasty retreat. However, Shikamaru stabbed him in the head with a shadow tendril before he could get to safety.

Naruto shook his head before returning his attention to Sasuke. "You were never worthy of being with me and today has only proven that. Once I kill you, I'm going to hunt down those meddlesome elders and put them in an overdue grave as well. The four of you have interfered in my life and it's time to pay the pied piper."

Just as Naruto began forming a rasengan, Kurama jumped back to avoid a purple and black tail. The fox growled before saying, "**Manda, I was wondering if you would show up. Gamabunta was brave to face me but you are a fool.**"

The snake king scoffed before shouting, "**You've got a lot of nerve to call me a fool, fox. I wonder if eating you will allow me to steal your powers.**"

Kabuto looked at the large snake before turning to Naruto. "This is where I make my exit. After all, I'm just a medic and can't really afford to die right now."

Naruto just kicked Sasuke off of the statue and dove after him. As he got closer, he reared his arm back to use his **rasengan** while shouting, "Burn in hell, Uchiha-teme!"

Unfortunately, a rather long tongue wrapped around the Uchiha's leg and pulled him out of the way at the last second. Naruto flew up to see Orochimaru standing atop Manda's head. "Naruto-kun, I'm afraid I can't let you kill the young Uchiha. I have a certain…need of him."

Naruto scoffed before saying, "I honestly don't care why you want him, Orochi-teme. You can keep him as long as he stays away from anyone or anything I care about. That includes Konoha, my family, my fiancé, and all of Hi no Kuni. If I catch him in my areas, I'll personally rip his jaw out and use it to gouge out his eyes."

Orochimaru actually cringed in fear. "It seems as though you have been associating with Anko-chan. That was a mental image that even I didn't need. For now, I shall keep the Uchiha out of your hair as long as you perform a service for me."

Naruto hovered closer until he was directly in front of the former Sannin. "Actually, you're not in the position to negotiate, teme. In fact, you have to do something for me if you want to make it out of here alive. And if you try anything, Kurama will be more than happy to erase you."

Orochimaru took in his surroundings while trying to weigh the pros and cons. "_While I know that the others in this little group won't be too much of a hassle, Naruto has proven to be able to stand on equal grounds with multiple near Kage-level shinobi at once. There's also the fact of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. Not even I could take it on when it's at full strength._"

With a wicked smirk, the snake summoner gave a sly nod. "Name your price and I shall happily pay it."

Naruto pulled a scroll from his belt and tossed it to the traitor. "In ten days' time, you will travel to the Valley of the Black Mist Fall. You will come alone and any betrayal will result in your death."

He then flew over to face Manda before saying, "You're a fool to believe that you could eat Kurama. The next time I see you, I'm going to mount your skull in my mansion."

Before the snake could get a response in, Naruto called his group onto Kurama's head before reverse summoning them away from the valley.

Later in Konoha…

As Tsunade finished the last stack of paperwork for the day, Naruto walked in through the office doors with a pissed off expression. Tsunade instantly put her game-face on before saying, "You must have a serious situation if you're using the door."

Naruto pulled Koritsu from its sheath before stabbing at the bookcase to the Godaime's left, revealing a now dead Root Anbu. "Tsunade-sama, I want you to add an entry in the Bingo Books. I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, am requesting that you place Sasuke Uchiha in the Bingo Books with a 'Kill-on-Sight' order. Also, I'm requesting a mission to the Valley of the Black Mist Fall."


End file.
